Stallion's heart
by Elenaria
Summary: My version of what happened to Stallion afterwards _everything_. Though this is just the first part, I'd like your comments on it.


The wind blew strong over the vast, dark and cloudy plains of Highlands. Its roaring seemed to keep everything and everyone silent and still. Except for a man. A blue-haired, thin, pointy-eared man. Stallion, Tensoku Star of the True Holy Rune was rushing, as fast as the wind. To him, the plains was silent, and nothing except his heartbeats and feet made any sound. The autumn colors had already faded away, leaving nothing but grey and brown shadows of the green of spring. The man personifying fastness observed that small raindrops had started to wet his body. I'll run away from it or simply straight through it, he thought. But it got worse and worse, as he pressed his body to the limit. He enjoyed it to its fullest, his muscles stretching, his legs moving fast, the wind that was now turning to face his run.  
But even Stallion grew tired. The night was coming closer, and he had not realized how late it was until he noticed that it had grown dark even for a cloudy day. But a forest a little more to the west looked like a good place to nap in, so, he changed his course. As the forest came closer, the raining intensified. It must have been a really big storm, this. With that thought he slowed down, until he was only jogging, and entered through the trees. In here the raining and wind was damped, and so Stallion looked for a dry place under a tree. He soon found one, and put down his small, small bag on the ground. Home, he decided shortly. His body felt a little weak from a whole day's running, but that was just as it should be, wasn't it? After a short search he found some wood, and carefully built up a small fire. He undressed his blue tunic and shirt, and hung them on a branch close to the fire. He then untied his boots to let them dry too. In his bag he found some small pieces of dried meat, and cheese, and also some milk he'd bought cheaply from a village this morning. It tasted wonderful, despite being thrown around in a bag all day. He resed his back against the big tree, and listened to the sounds of the forest... and of someone coming. But he didn't do anything. The person approaching him through the trees was wearing a light cape to protect himself from the rain and wind.  
"Aye, wanderer! Who are you, searching shelter at my fire?" Stallion called good-humouredly.  
"My name is..." the soft-voiced boy, as it must be, hesitated, "is Elenaria."  
A woman?! Who could she be? Elenaria lifted back the hood of the cape a little, revealing an exquisitely sculptured face, surrounded by blond hair. The blue eyes glimmered in the light from the fire. She looked very beautiful to Stallion, more than any mortal woman he'd seen before, at least. Slowly, she revealed more of her head. She wasn't a mortal. She was an elf like him.  
Elenaria smiled at the slightly shocked expression of the man in front of her. She had to admit she'd been very surprised to see a man like him here, and such a handsome one too. His bare torso revealed a body thin not from starvation, but from good training. He didn't have those great muscles some men thought so nice to have, either. He looked slim, strong, and very, very cute. What luck that I met this man, Elenaria pondered. He looks kind, and he's an elf. She didn't have time to think more before the guy presented himself.  
  
"My name is Stallion, lady Elenaria."  
A light of recognision grew in her eyes.  
"That Stallion? The one with the True Rune? The man one speaks of if the subject 'fast' is talked about?"  
"I guess so. Too bad this country is a little too small for my feet."  
A short laugh escaped Elenaria's lips, before she sat herself down. She, too, had been carrying a small bag on her back. With a nod, he answered her question if they could share their camp, and so she pulled out a loaf of bread from the sack, and some other things. The elves mixed their food, and soon had a really nice dinner ready, with warm milk and fresh apples.  
"My friend, what brings you here?" Elenaria asked her newfound friend.  
"Well," Stallion replied silently, "after we had won the war against Luca and so on, I still figured there might be someone faster than me in this world. And I will not have it at that. The other Stars... well, even if they are as nice as any friends could possibly be, I have always felt as if I have been somewhat at a distance from them all. Not only because I bear a True Rune, but also since... since I am an elf, and none of the others are. Ruby, Kirkis and Sylvinia all left for the elf village even longer ago, and none of them were the Stars this time."  
"Yes, the Stars of Destiny," said Elenaria and made a gesture as if to cover the world, "The famous fighters for good and peace. I guess I am not the only one to sometimes wish I were one."  
Stallion took a knife and an apple, and started slicing it carefully.  
"So, my kindred, what news from the Elven Village do you bring?" he asked curiously. He himself hadn't been there for... well, it seemed to be forever. Elenaria turned her head away and replied:  
"I know naught of anything that has happened there in a long time. You see, I was still what we call a child when the accident occured, and I was hurt so bad I have very few memories of it. I have been raised by my parents, far, far south of here, but they, too, departed for the re-building. I still have a mental block that prevents me from doing so... it must have been something that happened when the village was destroyed..."  
Stallion sat still as she lowered her head and fell silent. Her hair fell forward and covered her lovely face, but she didn't attempt to remove it. She was very young, then, but with the experiences of an adult. He'd tried to understand humans, wingers and kobolds very often, and now thought he'd got some idea about how they could stand their short lifespans and lives. Elenaria seemed to have some of the calm, soothing sorrow of mortals that perhaps helped them live as fully as they possibly could do. She almost didn't seem fit to have the eternal life of an elf. A shiver ran down his spine. Maybe she was going to die soon? His face wrinkled in an untold sorrow, but he gained control over it again, and pushed the thought away. As if guided by someone, Elenaria asked a question:  
"Kinsman Stallion of the True Holy Rune? What is it like to have eternal life? To live forever, and not be able to die by age?"  
He smiled an excited smile.  
"How could I know? I haven't lived forever yet. But," he added, "I think I know what you really mean by that question. Yes, it is hard to see all your friends grow old and die before your eyes, yes, one sometimes wonder how it is to be mortal, yes, you do consider taking your life if a loved one dies, or simply to try what death is like, no, it is not easy to be eternal and as few as we are in this world."  
He shaked his blue-haired head and looked up through the branches of the tree. Strange things did happen, but this one topped the list. An elf woman not quite knowing what elf-life was like.  
  
_________________________________________  
There. The first chapter of this story. It's gonna be grande and nice, methinks. Please rewiev it, and tell me if there's something I need to get changed! 


End file.
